Before You Go
by shadriver
Summary: Lucemon Chaos Mode has just annihilated both EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon but the Chosen Ones all managed to survive the encounter. Worried about Takuya's health, Zoe decides that, should worst come to worst, she should at least tell him how she feels before the final battle. Takumi Fluff. One-Shot


_Takumi is one of my favorite Digimon pairings and, you know, I felt like writing some fluff. It's not too bad though._

_Is it the best thing I've written? Not really, I borderline don't like it. But I made a pledge to not let this account die again and to do that, I must post things I write. So feedback on this would be nice._

_And to be honest, I didn't know how to end this. I had a couple different ideas but this one ended up being the winner. _

_Yeah. Enjoy. Review as well, if you would please!_

* * *

Lucemon is a monster. That was pretty much the only thought going through Zoe's head as she watched the fallen angel absorb the two Royal Knights; the very ones responsible for him being free. She could only watch as he stood absolutely unfazed by EmperorGreymon's and MagnaGarurumon's combined assaults.

"Takuya!" She yelled as Lucemon reverted the Zeta Warrior of Flame back to his human form, she was about to run to him as Lucemon began to steal his Fractal Code, the very essence of his life, but MagnaGarurumon beat her to it, which was probably for the best. Though her spirits returned to her the second he became the familiar, goggle-head boy, there wasn't much she could do. The Zeta Warrior of Light, however, was just as easily beaten. And she could do nothing as the moon they stood on blew apart, separating them from the two boys. She blacked out for but a moment, as did the rest of the group.

* * *

They survived by some miracle, and all ended up on the same large chunk of yellow moon; all being the non-Zeta Warriors as well as their digimon companions, minus the tiny ones. They checked themselves for injuries before noticing, and questioning, the abundance of Digi-eggs that floated with them through space.

"Lucemon must've scanned any digimon that managed to survive the moon's destruction." Bokomon hypothesized.

"Does that mean that those two…" JP began but didn't have the heart to finish. Zoe refused to believe that Takuya would've been taken out like that anyways, _Koji too_ she added as an afterthought. She mentally scolded herself for not including him at first, now was no time to play favorites, regardless of her feelings for the goggle-head and how new those feelings were. Well… maybe new wasn't the right word to use. Surely, they've been around for a while but the implications behind them have only recently surfaced for Zoe. She thought about how close she'd come to confessing in that library earlier, and the very thought that she might never be able to almost brought tears to her eyes.

"Look!" Tommy was quick to say after JP trailed off, pointing at the three former Angel digimon and their pyramid of light, which held the two missing members of their group inside.

"Guys, you're all okay!" Takuya smiled as the trio set him and Koji down, he looked over everyone there.

"I can't believe that they were able to protect you from that attack…" Tommy murmured.

"Yeah, I thought we were done for, for a minute there." Takuya folded his arms and his face hardened. "Lucemon is something else…" He was brought out of his thoughts by a tug on his jacket. He turned his head to look at Zoe. "What's up?" She pointed behind her, over to an open spot on the rock.

"We need to talk." Was all she said before she let go and started walking. Takuya blinked before following.

"I'll be right back, I guess." They walked until they were literally on the edge of the chunk of moon, which was probably the intended purpose. Whatever this was, she apparently didn't want the others to hear about it. "Is something wrong, Zoe?"

"Do you… remember what we talked about in the library?" She turned to face him, her cheeks pink.

"Oh." His cheeks matched her color. He rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, of course."

"Well. There was something I was going to tell you but…" She trailed off. "You fell asleep." Truth be told, he hadn't. Feigning sleep is just one of the many talents he'd developed to get out of awkward situations. Unfortunately, it was likely to not work here. "And I was going to wait until we got back home, but I think it's more important to say it now."

"How come?" She paused; did he really not understand what she was going to say. He could be such an idiot sometimes but this was pushing it.

"Lucemon almost killed you back there, Takuya." She balled up her fist to her chest. "And just watching that…" Tears swelled up in her eyes. "I couldn't-" Takuya interrupted her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm okay. See? Still here." Zoe almost laughed.

"I can see that, idiot." She wiped her eyes. "So, just in case we don't beat Lucemon… I wanted you to know…" His grip on her shoulder tightened.

"Zoe… We're going to beat Lucemon." He stared into her eyes with a fiery determination.

"But how can you just say that? He beat you and Koji so easily…"

"Doesn't matter." He shook his head before locking eyes with her again. "We've overcome everything by sticking together; I don't see how this'll be any different."

"Takuya…" He put his other hand on the opposite shoulder.

"Say it, Zoe. Say that we're going to beat Lucemon."

"We're going to beat Lucemon."

"Now say it like you actually believe it." His grip tightened, it was actually starting to hurt. When he noticed that, however, he let up on his grip.

"We're going to beat Lucemon!" She repeated, though tears were starting to fall from her eyes.

"There you go." He let one of her shoulders go and wiped away her tears. "Now how about you wait until we're back in our world."

"But Takuya-"

"We're going to beat Lucemon, Zoe. You just admitted it." He smiled. "I'm sure you can wait a _little _while longer." Zoe sighed; she wasn't going to win this one.

"Okay…" He smiled brighter and let her go.

"Good!" He started walking back to the others. "Now you have something to say during our date." Maybe he wasn't as oblivious as she thought. Zoe's cheeks flushed again; she'd actually forgotten about that. And while she couldn't see it, she was sure Takuya was blushing too. She was correct.

"When'd you get so smooth, goggle-head?" She giggled and followed him. He shrugged, still keeping his face hidden. That was the thing about Takuya, even though he was idiotically optimistic at times, and just idiotic at others, he still always knew how to put a smile on your face. It was one of the reasons she adored him.


End file.
